Utility of a GPU based cluster may extend beyond a supercomputing system to an enterprise customer (e.g., a bank, an automotive company, a pharmaceutical company). The enterprise customer may utilize expensive real estate to set up a computing system that requires an expensive cooling system. When the computing system includes several GPU clusters, a number of the GPU clusters may not be utilized following a decrease in the load on the computing system (e.g., outside working hours of a bank). However, as the idle GPU clusters also have power consumption associated therewith, the enterprise customer may still have to bear cost(s) associated with the aforementioned power consumption. Moreover, the continuous power consumption associated with the GPU clusters may decrease lifetime(s) of the constituent GPUs.